bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinjiro Kami
Shinjiro Kami (新次郎香美, Kami Shinjiro) is a Senjungami within an Unknown division. He is rather old but still appears within his teens. Shinjiro is a master at fighting, being his greatest skill, he is notably known to be one of the greatest fighters out of all the Senjungami. Shinjiro eventully was defected from Panteon in trying to kill other Senjungami members in a vast search for power Appearance Shinjiro is tall and appears mature for his outward age, he has a tall and lean muscalar frame, quite toned from centuries of training. He rarely ever opens his eyes, keeping them closed but still seeming to see perfectly with them shut, him only opening them in shock, anger or trying to be serious. Shinjiro wears his hair tied back in a pony-tail with a white ribbon, his long spikey bangs hang over his face usually covering an eye, normally his right eye Shinjiro's outfit is one of all black, with a chinese shirt worn closed under a long black trench coat with black pants and dress shoes. Personality Shinjiro always seems serene and apathetic towards other people. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations where he belives his opponent is weak and shouldn't be faced and isn't worth fighting. Shinjiro is highly perceptive and understands the limits to his abilities and plans stratergies around that. Shinjiro tries to act noble and not engage a women or child in a fight first and waiting for their first attack, although when fighting he acts distracted and not-caring about his opponent. Despite this Shinjiro doesn't really enjoy fighting and would rather avoid it at any cost, claiming to 'protect the enviroment around him' which he spent so long making. Shinjiro despite his strange personality, is incredibly easy to get along with and is quite talkable to those who deserve his time, he attempts to put a rather noble personality on for those who he belives aren't worth his time. History Shinjiro was born well over 1000 years ago some suggest even over 2000 years, He was born just after the creation of the Panteon under the Kami clan. Shinjiro was taught all the skills needed for the Senjungami, but he excelled with weapon fighting and swordsmenship then the rest Shinjiro excelled at fighting, almost getting the title of God of the Fist, only to be just beaten by the current Senjungami member with the God of War title. Shinjiro didn't like this and went on a thirst for power Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: '''Shinjiro began to crave more power, this initially increased his spiritual power at an alarming rate. Going from almost nothing to quite a powerful being in a matter of months. He often cases his fists or blades with his large power, even being able to sharpen his blades or making his blades extend in length. In doing this has made Shinjiro's reputation even better. '''Immortality: '''Like the other Senjungami who can master their powers, Shinjiro is Immortal. He will permentaly look like a teenager, and not age anymore. Despite not aging, Shinjiro still needs to consume food and water as well as air like any normal body would. However, Shinjiro can go for quite a long time without these things. '''Master Swordsmen Specialist: '''One of his greatest skills, Shinjiro is a master with a sword or even any weapon, He can quite easily take down many Shinigami or Arrancar without struggling, thus showing his real power. '''Genuis Intellect: *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' Expert Healer: Otoho Master: Jiheiho: Hand to Hand Master: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: MahōMaster: *'Elemental-Type Master:' *'Spirit Energy-Type Expert:' *'Body-Alteration Master:' *'Mental-Type Master:' *'Blood-Type Expert:' Weapons & Equipment Shiki Keito (指揮系統, Chain of Command) Is the name of Shinjiro's main weapon. It takes the form of two reverse-Daggers. They are inscribed with ancient Senjungami writtings down the center of the blades. Shinjiro can use these blades to attack with his elemental Maho, making for a deadly slash attack Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Senjungami Category:Male Category:Under Construction Category:Males